1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to building structure and refers more specifically to a prime window which is suitable for universal use as, for example, a single hung window, a hopper window or a right or left hand glider window without modification of the basic structure. The invention includes improvements in window frame construction, mulling means for the window, screen retaining clips, glazing strips, sash balance supporting structure, sealing structure including sealing strips, corner inserts and hurricane clips, pivot structure and locking means for the window and improvements in structure for guiding and releasing the movable sash of the window and for retaining the movable sash in use as a hopper window in predetermined pivoted positions along with false muntin structure, piggyback storm sash and window trim structure for the window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, window structure has generally been designed for a single use. That is, it has been designed as a single hung window, as a hopper window, or as a glider window, for example. Such single purpose windows require large dealer inventories to meet demand for each type of window, which is undesirable.
In addition, window structures of the past have not been constructed to be as simply manufactured with tolerances as low as the window structure of the invention so that they have had relatively high production costs. Also, with past window structures it has not always been possible to as readily mull the window structures for multiple installation or to retain accessories such as screens and sash balances in assembly therewith.
Furthermore, the sealing of prior window structures has permitted excessive air passage, and the pivot details of hopper windows have not permitted raising and lowering of the hopper sash. Thus, windows permitting up and down movement of a sash have rarely in the past also permitted swinging of the sash about one edge thereof.
Also, the locking means of prior window structures has not generally permitted movement of the locking means on the sash, and no provision for ventilation with a locked window has been provided in slidable windows of the past without the addition of secondary hardware. Further, separate means for locking, guiding and securing the hopper sash in a pivoted positon have often been required in previous window structures which have added to the expense of the window structures.
Wherein separate small glazing panels have been provided in windows of the past, either separate dividing muntins have been required or false muntin structure has been used which has been complicated and therefore expensive. Similarly, storm windows of the past have usually been complete window structures in themselves positioned over the entire prime window structure whereby many of the components of the prime window structure have been unnecessarily duplicated. Window trim specifically constructed to make a rapid, economical and esthetically pleasing transition between a window and adjacent wall has not generally been available previously.